


И даже тоненькую нить…

by Allora



Series: Нелепо, смешно, безрассудно, безумно - волшебно... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лидия видит не свои сны, которые меняют все</p>
            </blockquote>





	И даже тоненькую нить…

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-четвертый сезон, пятый не учитывается. Все приветы пятому - мелкие совпадения - случайны и родились задолго до просмотра пятого сезона автором. Пожалуй, кроме объяснений, почему Лидия была предоставлена сама себе, тут канон частично был кстати.

Ее разбудил не крик. Хотя во сне она кричала. Кричала не как баньши, а как напуганная до дрожи девчонка.  
В реальности она сдавленно хрипела – так бывает, во сне кажется, что падаешь, а сама всего голову лишь с подушки на простыню уронила, или – что бежишь, тебя ловят - а на самом деле просто перевернулась на другой бок, да в одеяле запуталась. Но вообще в этот раз Лидия действительно кричала – только горло сдавило так, что звук, слава богу, был совсем слабым, и мама не примчалась, разбуженная ее воплем, как часто бывало в последнее время.  
Она не просто кричала – она плакала, и слезы были совершенно настоящие, все лицо мокрое, и даже подушка. Плакать она начала раньше, чем кричать, она помнила. Этот сон вообще запомнился очень отчетливо. Хотя это не значит, что она смогла его понять.

Ей снился огонь. Огромные рвущиеся языки пламени со всех сторон. Жар, рев, дым и кошмарный запах горелого – и не дерева! - окружали ее, и некуда было бежать, некого звать на помощь. А еще она знала, что там, в этом пламени – дорогие ей люди. И их надо спасти, сами они не выберутся. Но она не могла и шагу ступить, не только потому, что кругом – огонь, просто – не могла шевельнуться, будто тело отказывалось повиноваться.  
Ужас, охвативший ее, был хуже огня. Они погибнут, они все погибнут, никому не выбраться!  
Тогда она и заплакала – от бессилия, от отчаяния, от самого жуткого страха потери, который она никогда раньше не испытывала. Даже когда погибла Эллисон, не было так ужасающе безнадежно.  
Вокруг не просто рушились пылающие стены – она откуда-то знала, что вокруг стены, что она в доме, в деревянном жилом доме, – это рушилась сама жизнь. Все, что было ей дорого, уничтожалось безжалостным адовым пламенем, и те, кого она любила, тоже сгорали, как сухие щепки.  
А потом начала гореть ее собственная кожа, пошли пузырями руки, вспыхнули волосы, накатила страшная боль, которая лишь разгоралась вместе с пламенем, но даже когда огонь выжигал глаза, он не мог остановить слез, текущих по щекам Лидии.

А потом она проснулась от собственного хрипа.

Сон пришел не однажды. С той первой ужасной ночи он посещал ее регулярно – то наваливался сразу, стоило закрыть глаза, и тогда после пробуждения она остаток ночи не смыкала глаз, восстанавливая в памяти все увиденное, пыталась уловить хоть что-то, что указало бы на ответ – зачем она все это видит, и очень боялась засыпать снова. То сон приходил под утро, в полудреме – накрывал ее, когда она начинала верить, что наконец он ее отпустил. Пару ночей она никак не могла проснуться, и тогда ей впервые удалось разглядеть людей – точнее, руки, тянущиеся к ней сквозь решетку подвала, охваченную огнем и черным дымом.  
Днем Лидия ходила, как сомнамбула – счастье еще, что каникулы, что Скотт и Стайлз были заняты чем-то, не требующим ее участия, что у мамы как раз появился новый ухажер, (Лидия даже не удосужилась спросить – кто именно), и что Кира уехала в Нью-Йорк, а Дерек с Брейден так и не вернулись.  
Она была предоставлена самой себе.

Днем она пыталась понять, что на этот раз ей хочет сказать подсознание. Так и не поняв, вечером ложилась в постель, гасила свет и закрывала глаза.  
Все было так же, как в первый раз, но не настолько внезапно, и она уже знала, чего ждать, а потому, несмотря на ужас надвигающейся смерти от пожара, могла собраться и попытаться повлиять на сон. Хотя бы сделать шаг, чтобы увидеть. Иногда ей удавалось. Она видела. И снова ощущала тот ужас безнадежности, который изматывал ее до изнеможения, и утром она не могла даже сразу встать с постели.  
Хорошо, что каникулы.

Можно было бы позвать на помощь – но кого? Кто мог разобраться в ее собственных снах? Разве что Дитон, но его не было в городе, да и вряд ли он был специалист по сложностям в головах баньши.  
Лидия не чувствовала опасности ни для кого, кроме самой себя. А значит – не страшно, она могла разобраться и самостоятельно. Нужно было всего лишь побольше разглядеть… Если только эти сны не прекратятся сами собой.  
Но сны не отпускали. На исходе второй недели она начала ложиться спать днем – ночью не высыпалась, и организм начал сдаваться.  
Хорошо, что каникулы. Мама занята собой, а то вопросов о самочувствии было бы больше, чем Лидия смогла бы обеспечить ответами.

Хорошо, что каникулы – можно спать днем… Но огонь настигал ее и здесь.  
И именно среди полуденного неожиданно свалившего ее сна она впервые смогла разглядеть что-то еще, кроме неясных теней, тянущих к ней руки из дыма и огня.  
И в этот раз она ощутила еще кое-что.  
Она была не она. Это не ее легкие обжигало пламя, не ее глаза слезились от жара и дыма, не ее боль охватывала тело, и не ее ужас – сердце.  
Но обдумывать это ощущение во сне оказалось совершенно некогда.

_Потому что за порогом комнаты, которую она никогда вне этого сна не видела, в пламени мечется худая фигурка. Краем сознания Лидия отмечает, что в реальности Стайлз намного выше и крупнее. Или она сама в реальности ниже и мельче, чем тот, чьими глазами она смотрит, чьим сердцем чувствует, и чьи руки отбрасывают занявшуюся оранжевыми языками мебель, чтобы расчистить путь к Стайлзу. Руки лижет огонь, но ей/ему плевать, потому что нельзя дать погибнуть этому несуразному пацану, одному из самых умных и сильных людей, которых он/она знали в своей жизни. Она/он добирается до парня, выталкивает его прочь, к выходу из помещения, там еще можно пройти, там еще нет огня… Но зато там стоит человек с пистолетом, и Стайлз падает на одно колено раньше, чем соображает, что происходит – второе прострелено. Лидия слышит страшный рык, вырывающийся из ее/его горла, но стена огня преграждает ему/ей путь и к Стайлзу, и к стрелку, одежда уже горит, дым не дает вздохнуть, и Стайлз тоже горит, смотрит обезумевшими глазами, беззвучно кричит – и тут все поглощает нечеловеческая боль, от которой темнеет все вокруг, и…_

Лидия открыла глаза. Она все еще чувствовала жар, опаляющий лицо, слышала свое/не свое рычание, и теперь твердо знала, что именно она видела. Что именно она чувствовала. Она твердо знала, чье горло извергало этот чудовищный в своем бессилии рык. Она знала, чей кошмар видела и этой ночью, и прошлой, и позапрошлой, и была уверена, что увидит еще следующей и послеследующей.  
Девочка Лидия из прошлого боялась ночных кошмаров. Но Баньши знала, когда к ней приходит человеческий сон, а когда – сон, который на самом деле что-то хотел ей сказать. Откровение, весть, знак, сообщение, послание – назвать это можно было как угодно. И сейчас у нее было совершенно определенное название тому, что приходило к ней ночь за ночью.

Зов.  
Он снова звал ее. Но в этот раз не он управлял происходящим, Лидия знала это так же четко, как и имя того, кто звал. Скорее всего, он даже не понимал, что зовет. Он вряд ли даже осознавал, что этот кошмар – лишь сон. Потому что не он был хозяином в этом ужасе.  
И потому что ему некого было звать.

А поскольку Лидия знала, где он находился сейчас физически, ей не составило труда сделать окончательный вывод: Питер Хейл получил по заслугам, доктор Габриэль Валак отомстил ему за страдания самой Лидии, за тот ужас, который она пережила пару лет назад, возвращая Хейла к жизни, продираясь сквозь галлюцинации и сны, которыми он затягивал ее в свои сети из могилы.  
Только вот сети ее так и не отпустили, когда Питер вернулся. И возмездие она наблюдала в режиме реального времени, его же собственными глазами.  
И сгорала вместе с ним раз за разом...

Следующим вечером Лидия ложилась спать без страха. Она была уверена, что сможет управлять сном, сможет увидеть картину полностью и уйти тогда, когда ей это понадобится.  
Но она совсем не была уверена, что осознанная месть принесет ей наслаждение, что видеть и чувствовать, как страдает тот, кто причинил страдание ей и ее друзьям, доставит ей удовлетворение.

Потому что это было слишком для мести. Это вообще было слишком.

***

Сон стал непозволительной роскошью. Заснуть – значило провалиться в трясину до боли, до рези в глазах реалистичного ужаса. Только прелесть общения с доктором Валаком состояла в том, что даже если не закрывать глаз, реальность все равно уплывала, растворялась, и осознать, где сон, а где кошмар наяву, было практически невозможно.  
Смысл происходящего ускользал также, как и обрывки реальности. Зачем это было нужно трехглазому, чего он добивался – и добивался ли вообще, понять было невозможно.

Человек на его месте давно бы сошел с ума. Скорее всего, в первые же часы “общения”.  
Питер Хейл понятия не имел, сколько времени он находится в стеклянном непробиваемом аквариуме-клетке в компании трехглазого монстра. Судя по его собственной щетине, которую он нащупывал, когда все же приходил в относительно ясное сознание, это была уже даже не неделя и не две.  
Сходить с ума он не собирался – хотя временами очень хотел, и иногда надеялся, что у него получилось. Но его рассудок оказался слишком гибким. Кошмары Валака задавили бы кого угодно – кроме того, кто сам был кошмаром для целого городка и ночным ужасом, являвшимся с того света единственному человеку, способному его услышать. Кроме того, кто умирал и воскресал. Кроме того, кто прошел через ад наяву – прошел и выжил.  
Чтобы попытаться вернуть то, что у него отняли.  
Не суметь и снова угодить в ад.  
Снова выбраться и снова попытаться… Упрямства и наглости Питеру Хейлу всегда было не занимать.

Щенок должен был его убить. Это было бы правильно и заслуженно. Питер не обольщался – он хорошо знал себе цену. Он сделал ставку на собственную жизнь против силы альфы, которую должен был попробовать забрать у этого гаденыша – надеялся, что сможет, против всех правил и законов природы сверхъестественного. И проиграл. Ценой должна была стать его жизнь. Однако Истинный альфа, сучонок, не смог – или не захотел, что еще паршивее – прикончить бросившего ему вызов. Да, вызов был сделан не по правилам, но кому нужны правила и законы, когда на кону такие ставки?  
Щенок должен был его убить, раз оказался сильнее, так поступил бы любой волк-альфа на его месте. Только вот щенок Маккол не волк. Он человек. И всегда будет не волком, а человеком-оборотнем с человеческой моралью. Раньше Питер считал, что это слабость. Сейчас он был вынужден признать, что против такой слабости он сам оказался бессилен...  
Истинный альфа не будет убивать даже того, кто должен умереть.

А я бы тебя убил. Потому что ты получил то, чего не заслуживал. Что никогда тебе не принадлежало. Ты и человеком-то был не лучшим, и оборотнем стал паршивым, и какие такие супер-качества в тебе стоят этой силы и власти – покрыто мраком тайны. Стоило попытаться отобрать все это у тебя. Потому что я-то это заслужил. Я – должен – быть – альфой. Я был альфой. Я остаюсь альфой. Все, что мне было нужно – отобрать у тебя не твое. Щенок.

_Как пафосно, Хейл. "Отобрать у тебя не твое"… Можно подумать, оно – твое.  
Ну, отбери!_

...Только не это.  
Языки пламени, жаркие, злобные, смертельные, выжигающие глаза, язык, легкие – дышать невозможно, находиться тут невозможно и убежать тоже невозможно.  
Эти крики, пробивающиеся сквозь горячий гул сгорающего дома. И нет возможности пробиться к ним, к тем, кто кричит, – но он упрямо пробирается меж пылающих стен и дверных проемов, которые похожи на разинутые пасти адовых монстров.  
Плевать на загоревшуюся одежду, если ему суждено сгореть вместе с остальными – пусть, он их не бросит…  
Вот до этого можно дотянуться. Кто это? Не разберешь, дым выедает глаза, от жара колеблется воздух и все расплывается... Но он здесь, и он сейчас погибнет, как все остальные. Парень забился между камином и полками, которые вот-вот обрушатся ему на голову – не удивительно, сам Питер еще не потерял голову только потому, что… потому что он тут не впервые? Дежа вю. Это уже было… Неважно, сейчас надо просто протянуть руку, схватить пацана за шиворот и выволочь наружу, чтобы потом вернуться за другими.  
Он протягивает руку, хватает свернувшегося клубком парня за ворот куртки, тот поднимает голову.

Твою мать, Маккол, что ты-то тут делаешь?!  
От неожиданности пальцы разжимаются, и щенок, испуганно моргая своими телячьими глазами, отползает чуть дальше, прижимается спиной к еще не занявшейся огнем стене – ровно туда, куда сейчас рухнет пылающее дерево, когда-то бывшее тяжелыми книжными полками.  
Идиот.  
Крики в ушах все громче, а у Маккола занимается рукав куртки, он пытается сбить пламя другой рукой, не отрывая взгляда от Питера, и скармливает огню второй рукав.  
Идиот же, а…  
Я сам тебя убью, щенок, не сегодня, но убью. А сейчас не смей умирать здесь и так!

Он чувствует треск и грохот за долю секунды до того, как полки все-таки не выдерживают и обваливаются вниз, на голову съежившегося у стены щенка. Питер успевает прыгнуть вперед и оттолкнуть идиота от стены, выкинуть его на открытое пространство. Объятые огнем доски падают почти плавно, как в замедленном кино, а шевельнуться Питер уже не может, но успевает увидеть издевательски алые глаза Маккола под пылающей челкой волос – и тот даже не пытается потушить огонь, стоит и сгорает, глядя на Питера кровавым взглядом Истинного альфы.  
И крики со всех сторон, и боль – своя и чужая, и треск огня на коже, и непередаваемая вонь горящей плоти, и собственные руки перед глазами, вздувающиеся шипящими волдырями…

_Лучше бы ты убил его, Хейл. Это было бы милосерднее. Хотя что ты знаешь о милосердии?_

Больше, чем ты, тварь.

 _Кто бы говорил. Тварь тут одна – и это ты. Хотел убить – надо было убить._

Не так. Так никто не должен умирать…

_Но он умер именно так. Из-за тебя. Как и все остальные. Как ты сам._

Я еще жив, сука. 

_Надолго ли?_

Белый потолок. Вон то пятно слева, похожее на раздавленную медузу, знакомо ему до мельчайшей черточки. Белый потолок, мертвенный свет люминесцентной лампы, который горит всю ночь и гаснет только днем. Можно было бы считать дни, но со счета он давно сбился. Мысли путаются, но он еще здесь, он всегда здесь, он будет здесь.  
Надолго ли? Кто знает. Когда теряешь счет времени, понятия “долго-недолго” не имеют смысла. Смысл имеет только настоящее. Я – еще – жив.  
Зачем – дело десятое. Главное – выжить. И вернуть себе мощь альфы... Но это как-нибудь потом. Сейчас как-то немного не до того. Но вернуть!

Они, наверное, считали, что он специально лишил Дерека силы. Что спасение Коры – это был его, Питера, хитровывернутый план – заставить Дерека воскрешать ее. Что он боялся сам в открытую напасть на него и просто таким способом убирал “конкурента”. И что отобрать силу у щенка проще, чем у взрослого альфы, особенно если этот альфа – Дерек.  
Есть в этом доля истины, конечно. Питер знал, что справиться с Макколом он еще может рискнуть попробовать, а вот с Дереком – нет. Но не потому, что он не верил в собственные силы. Он, Питер, не переставал быть альфой. Никогда. Слишком дорогой ценой ему это досталось, чтобы так просто исчезнуть. О да, логику этого рассуждения он и сам видел. Вернее, ее отсутствие. Но иногда логика не значит ничего, а знание – все. Он просто знал.  
Поэтому Питер мог убить Дерека. Если бы хотел.  
Но он никогда не хотел. И лишать его силы альфы тоже не хотел. Парень заслужил. То, что он не смог удержать эту мощь, не значило, что он недостоин. Просто он никогда не ценил это так, как Питер. У него всегда было что-то важнее. И в этом Дерек сильнее Питера. Но и слабее. Когда есть что-то, что важнее тебя самого – это твое уязвимое, слабое место.

_Но у тебя же нет таких мест, правда, Хейл? Ты-то весь состоишь из достоинств и силы…_

Ну, раз ты так считаешь, урод. Со стороны виднее.

***

О том, что Дитон вернулся в город, Лидия узнала случайно – Скотт при встрече бросил, что босс его ждет на работе к семи вечера.  
Как она и думала, Дитон не смог сказать ничего определенного. Однако он казался удивительно спокойным. На ее вопрос – значит ли это, что она зря волнуется, он пожал плечами:  
– Лидия, ты смогла управлять этим сном, ты можешь из него уйти. Он не имеет власти над тобой. Ты права, судя по всему это остаточное явление, последствие вашей с Питером связи. Но он ослаблен сейчас, а ты делаешься все сильнее. Ты можешь разорвать эту связь сама.  
Лидия задумалась.  
– Я не уверена… – она не договорила, и Дитон понял ее по-своему.  
– Я могу посоветовать тебе место, где ты точно сможешь это сделать. Где твои способности усилятся.  
– Место?  
Дитон укоризненно качнул головой.  
– Тебе только нужно его найти. Его всегда нужно искать…  
– Неметон, – сорвалось с губ Лидии раньше, чем она поняла.  
– Думаю, вместе мы сможем его найти. И лучше бы поскорее. Тебе надо освободиться сейчас, пока Питер слаб.  
Дитон был очень умный. И все говорил правильно. Лучше бы поскорее.

Только вот Лидия уже не думала, что хочет разрывать эту ниточку, связывающую ее с Питером.  
Если она ее разорвет, больше никто не сможет ему помочь.

***

...Вокруг все пылает.  
Он не сможет выломать решетку, он слишком выдохся. Боль от ожогов слишком сильна, и обратиться он сейчас не в состоянии. Был бы Питер альфой – смог бы. Но он всего лишь бета, и обгоревшая правая рука и бок отбирают все силы, которые утекают, не давая результата – новые ожоги появляются быстрее, чем его организм в состоянии заживлять.  
Еще немного – и путь к подвалу будет полностью перекрыт. Зачем они все там оказались? Полнолуние… Но что там делают дети? Эти крики… тут, наверху, все горит, но еще можно передвигаться. Подвал должен быть самым защищенным от огня… если только его не подожгли специально.  
Но в подвале не все. Лора, Дерек… Только бы они не вернулись сейчас. То, что сейчас тут случится, им не нужно видеть.  
Откуда-то Питер знает, чем все закончится. Он сгорит тут, пытаясь добраться до своих, на этот раз точно. 

На этот раз?

Слева раздается треск, скрежет, и на пол обрушивается объятая огнем балка. Питер успевает увернуться, но теперь проход к лестнице в подвал завален еще прочнее. Он упрямо шагает прямо в ревущее пламя, и отшатывается, когда его хлещет по правой щеке раскаленная волна. Кажется, загорелись волосы. Он бьет себя по голове, уже почти не ощущая боли, сбивая пламя.  
Рык за спиной заставляет вздрогнуть – хотя, кажется, уже никакой звук не может его напугать. Рык альфы. Питер оборачивается, но альфа движется так стремительно, что рассмотреть удается только спину, когда тот бросается в пылающий проем к лестнице. Обнаженная спина с черным трискалионом – татуировкой.

Дерек. Питер откуда-то знает, что это Дерек, хотя тот никогда не собирался набивать татуировки, и не мог быть альфой… Дерек распахивает дверь в подвал, и Питер видит, как оттуда вырывается совершенно бешеное пламя и черный дым, дым от горящей живой плоти. Питер прорывается к лестнице, ему уже все равно – только не Дерек, только не здесь, он не должен, он же выжил, его нет здесь! Но Дерек уже охвачен огнем, как живой факел, он снова рычит так, что заглушает рев пожара, и бросается в подвал, прямо в пекло. Будто в костер плеснули бензин – огненный шар вспухает внизу, рвется вверх, и Питер падает прямо в него, не в силах сдержать крик яростной, рвущей на части горящей боли, понимая, что это – конец.

***

Белый потолок и раздавленная медуза. Это никогда не кончится. Он сойдет с ума, запертый в собственном неподвижном обгорелом теле. Питер не хотел сходить с ума, и одновременно понимал, что это лучшее, чего можно желать, когда твое тело не исцеляется, когда невозможно шевельнуть рукой или ногой, когда даже заговорить не можешь, а врачи, которых ты не видишь, говорят что-то о коме и беспрецедентной живучести пациента… О да, я живуч. Хотя я уже так давно хочу сдохнуть.

_Не выйдет, Хейл. Я больше не желаю оставаться один, я буду аккуратен. Ты не сойдешь с ума и не сдохнешь. Ты мне еще нужен. Так что отдохни, полежи, расслабься. Ты это умеешь, шесть лет учился._

Сука.  
Питер начал вспоминать, что не в первый раз проснулся здесь, на этой койке, прикованный неподвижным телом к этим гудящим аппаратам. А еще то, что вспоминал он это тоже не впервые. И что на самом деле он лежал не в больничной палате, а на закрытом этаже Дома Эха, в виварии для таких монстров, как он и его жуткий сокамерник. И никаких аппаратов здесь нет и никогда не было. Только рябиновые стены, прозрачное стекло аквариума для оборотней-неудачников и собственное тело, не желающее подчиняться. То ли его действительно регулярно накачивали аконитом, чтобы не буйствовал, как в первые дни, то ли рябина вытягивала последние силы, то ли, даже спящий, Валак не отпускал контроль над его телом.  
Мысли текли вяло, лениво, замедлялись, путались, и где-то в глубине сознания Питер понадеялся, что, может, хоть сейчас он сможет заснуть без сновидений. Хоть пару часов…

***

\- Зачем ты сделал это со мной?

Черт побери. Видимо, уснуть спокойно ему точно не судьба. Валак, это уже слишком. Убери ее.

– Отвечай. Зачем ты это сделал?

Придется ей ответить. Питер не может ее видеть глазами – ведь повернуть голову он не в состоянии, но он видит ее мысленным взором – рыжие волосы, огромные требовательные глаза, яркие даже без помады губы, упрямо сжимающиеся, когда она ждет ответа.

\- Я уже говорил. Ты не только умная, не только красивая, ты особенная. Ты могла быть моей лучшей бетой.  
\- Пфф. Альфа из тебя вышел омерзительный.  
\- Как будто из вашего Маккола альфа лучше, – не удерживается он, огрызаясь.

Разговор идет как-то не так. Валак решил поиграть в психотерапевта?

\- Он не "наш", не надо обобщать. И, по крайней мере, он в своем уме и не убивает налево и направо.  
\- О да. Это же так гуманно, – а вот это заводит его по-настоящему. - Не убий, а лучше сдай в поликлинику для опытов – хоть какую пользу принесет, да?!  
\- Ты считаешь, они должны были тебя отпустить?

Не глядя, он видит, как она склоняет голову к плечу, смотрит внимательно и будто бы даже с любопытством. Он начинает думать, что это его собственный сон. А это его собственная Лидия. И ей нужно отвечать.

\- Он должен был меня убить. Я бросил ему вызов.  
\- Это было глупо. Он Истинный альфа, и ты не можешь отобрать его силу, ты это знал. Тогда зачем?  
\- У меня не оставалось вариантов. Он получил то, чего не заслуживал. Он не просто пошел против альфы, он отобрал у меня стаю, не имея на это никаких прав. Он отобрал у меня моих бет!  
\- Можно подумать, у тебя они были. Ты – альфа-неудачник. Странно, почему в Бикон Хиллс принято считать, что это Дерек. По сравнению с тобой он может мастер-класс давать… Не было у тебя никаких бет.  
\- Были. Скотт и ты. А он ушел сам и забрал тебя.  
\- Я не багаж, чтобы меня забирать. И я не твоя бета.  
\- О том я и говорю, детка. Он должен был сдохнуть. – От отсутствия логики в собственных словах хочется стукнуться лбом об ближайшую стенку, но лежа в коме это очень нелегко сделать.  
\- Именно поэтому ты пытаешься его спасти из своего пожара уже который раз? Потому что он должен сдохнуть?

Который раз? Перед глазами проплывает обрушивающийся с потолка огонь, перепуганный взгляд карих глазок щенка, потом – алый свет взгляда альфы под пылающей челкой…

\- Я хочу убить его, а не смотреть, как он горит заживо.  
\- Но ты смотришь.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Откуда знаешь, на что я смотрю? Тебя там не было!

И тут он понимает, что Лидии действительно там не было. Ни разу.  
Ни разу? То есть, пожар был не один.  
В голове все плывет и перемешивается, но все яснее воспоминания о пламени, в котором сгорает Дерек. Малия. Стайлз. Кора. Этот придурок Маккол. Туманно всплывает воспоминание о том, как мимо него в огонь бросается Мелисса, чтобы спасти сына – и не возвращается, и Питер не может найти ее в обжигающем лабиринте из стен и обрушившихся с потолка балок…  
Но вот Лидии там не было никогда.

\- Я тоже на это смотрю. Каждый раз, когда засыпаю. И не просто смотрю, я смотрю твоими глазами...

В ее голосе страх и отвращение.  
Питера передергивает. Ее-то за что?

\- Не смотри больше, Лидия, - он морщится от просительных ноток в собственном голосе. - Тебе не надо это видеть.  
\- Когда-то ты установил между нами связь. 

Да, тогда это казалось хорошей идеей, и сработало почти так, как было нужно. Но сейчас он хочет отдать все, что еще может, только бы ему это никогда не приходило в голову.

\- Если бы я знал, как ее разорвать теперь…  
\- И хорошо, что не знаешь. Кажется, теперь, когда я все поняла, и когда у меня получилось заговорить с тобой, я смогу не просто смотреть.

Жуткая мысль обжигает вновь, сметая все остальное: Валак. Это ты, это же все ты… и огонь, и смерть... и она сейчас – это тоже ты. Оставь меня, убери, она тут ни при чем! Убери ее отсюда...

\- Его здесь нет, Питер. Он не имеет власти надо мной – скорее, наоборот. Он не тронет тебя, пока здесь я.

И он с облегчением понимает, что это правда. Что этот разговор – или полное сумасшествие и мисс Баньши Мартин поселилась в его голове, но это намного приятнее оккупации его сознания трехглазым монстром, или это настоящая Лидия. Но это не мираж Валака. Это было бы слишком _милосердно_ для него.

\- Я настоящая. Ну, по крайней мере, я не твоя галлюцинация. Физически я сижу у Неметона. Но я с тобой.

Куча вопросов от проясняющегося сознания, волна непривычных, непонятных и от того сминающих дыхание эмоций, паника и экстаз одновременно, осознание и понимание, - все это выплескивается в два слова, силу которых ему едва удается усмирить, чтобы не звучало, как крик о помощи:

\- Не уходи.

Видимо, звучит, все-таки, как крик, потому что в ответ накатывает встречная волна не менее непривычного, чуждого, неприятного и до одури необходимого сочувствия.

\- Прости. Я не смогу долго удерживать эту связь. Даже Неметон не даст мне столько сил. Этот путь для меня новый, я нашла тебя не сразу и не сразу поняла, что мне со всем этим делать… Но я вернусь.

Она его нашла. Ее что-то привело. Что-то привело баньши к нему. К кому и зачем “что-то” приводит баньши?

\- Я так долго ждал, что уже не очень-то этого хочу, - не удерживается он от горького сарказма.  
\- Меня?  
\- Смерти.

Она молчит так долго, что кажется, будто она уже ушла.

\- Я здесь не поэтому. Придурок, - в усилившееся сочувствие вплетается что-то еще, неясное, почти невесомое, но оно есть. Если бы Питер не знал, что это невозможно, решил бы, что это нежность. Очень _подходящее_ ощущение и к случаю, и к эпитету, в котором оно прозвучало. – Придурок. Ты не умрешь. Не смей умирать.

\- Мне и не позволят, не волнуйся, сладкая.

Я проверял.

\- И хорошо. Я придумаю, как тебя вытащить. Ты сильный, ты продержишься. Понял? - В ее голосе звенит уверенность, убежденность и... слезы?  
\- Не смей.  
\- Не твое дело! Я придумаю, и ты мне не указ.  
\- Очень логично. Ты собираешься меня вытаскивать, но это не мое дело? – он приподнимает бровь, и она наверняка это чувствует, хотя и не видит.  
\- Не твое!  
\- Вообще-то я имел в виду "не смей меня жалеть".  
\- Вот еще. И не думаю.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Может быть. И когда я тебя вытащу, я буду долго гладить тебя по голове. Ну, пока ты меня не разорвешь на куски за это, конечно.  
\- Наглая крикливая стерва.  
\- Злобный хам-шизофреник.  
\- Лидия.  
\- Питер?  
\- Не вздумай. Тебе это не по силам.  
\- Я подумаю над вариантами, кроме вооруженного нападения, взрыва всего Дома Эха и атаки акустической волной, разрушающей стены… Это я, кстати, еще не пробовала, но, думаю, может получиться. Однако у меня есть и пара более цивилизованных вариантов.  
\- Почему?  
\- Почему цивилизованных? Ну, может, потому, что я благовоспитанная девочка с головой на плечах, а не безумный клыкастый монстр, который не видит других способов решить проблему, кроме как рвать все зубами и когтями на своем пути.  
\- Почему ты вообще об этом задумалась – вытащить безумного клыкастого монстра из его уютной клетки? Только не говори глупостей о том, что жить без меня не можешь, я не выношу жертв стокгольмского синдрома и никогда не поверю, что им страдаешь… Так почему?  
\- Ты больше не клыкастый монстр. И ты не похож на безумного.

Его разбирает смех, которому нельзя дать прорваться, но это же смешно до того самого безумия.

\- Лидия, я в психушке, помнишь? А попал сюда потому, что…  
\- Потому что ты жадный до денег и власти сукин сын и еще оборотень-бета, который решил бросить вызов Истинному альфе? Ну да. Только ни то, ни другое не является безумием.  
\- А что насчет хитрожопого мерзавца, который хотел – и все еще хочет! - убить Скотта Маккола и был готов ради этого предать все, что оставалось хорошего в его жизни?  
\- Погладить тебя по голове и сказать "ты не мерзавец, а белый и пушистый безобидный кролик, у тебя все будет хорошо"? Нет, хорошо у тебя все будет вряд ли, ты не белый, не пушистый и уж точно не безобидный. Но я видела, как ты пытался их всех спасти – тех, кого раньше предавал. Ты был уверен, что все это реально, и знал, что можешь погибнуть сам – но ни одного из них не бросил умирать. Даже Скотта.

Перед глазами снова вспыхивает пламя, но сейчас оно не внушает ужас, только горечь.

\- Они все равно умерли.  
\- Они живы, уж поверь мне. А умерли фантомы в твоих кошмарах, которые создаются специально для тебя. Фантомы будут умирать и дальше. Пока я тебя не вытащу.

Они будут умирать. И каждый раз будет первым и реальным. И каждый раз все будет безнадежно. И снова агония, боль, и если бы только от ожогов… И снова неподвижность и долгие годы молчания… чтобы потом все начиналось снова.

\- Прошло всего два месяца, Питер.  
\- Надо же, как летит время, – выскакивает у него ехидное раньше, чем он полностью осознает, что она сказала. Всего два месяца.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь язвить?  
\- Точно могу сказать: и в аду продолжу. 

Теперь я это знаю наверняка.

\- Обожаю сукиных детей с неубиваемым чувством юмора.  
\- Лидия. Стокгольмский синдром. Ненавижу.  
\- Это был сарказм.  
\- Не проникся.  
\- Поразмысли об этом на досуге.

Голос ее словно уплывает, становится тише, все заглушает какой-то шорох, вроде помех в радиоприемнике, потом голос возвращается снова, и у Питера снова вырывается отчаянное "не уходи!", потому что когда уйдет она, придет ад.

\- Прости, клыкастый сукин сын, - ее голос усталый и виноватый. – Связь скоро оборвется, я чувствую. Но я вернусь. Я буду возвращаться, пока не придумаю. Понял? Не смей сходить с ума и умирать. Я не вынесу еще одной эпопеи с воскрешением.  
\- Обещаю не трогать тебя, детка, даже если мне посчастливится скончаться. С новыми идеями у меня сейчас туго, а повторов я не люблю…  
\- А ты вообще хоть что-нибудь любишь? – вопрос так внезапен, что он чуть не бросает в ответ нечто неуместное, во что уже почти сам верит, но вовремя спохватывается:  
\- Конечно. Деньги и власть. И немножко Малию – она забавная.  
\- Я ей передам.  
\- Не вздумай! – пугается он. – Еще решит, что это правда.  
\- Питер… я вижу тебя насквозь, и сейчас это не метафора. Это и есть правда. И то, что ты мне сейчас не сказал – тоже. Конечно, ты уверен, что это всего лишь странно вывернутый ненавидимый тобой стокгольмский синдром, минутная слабость – но раз ты так этот синдром ненавидишь, оно пройдет, как только ты выберешься, не волнуйся.  
\- Что пройдет? – нить ее мысли для него потерялась еще на словах "то, что ты не сказал".

Лидия молчит, и он ждет, что вот-вот все оборвется, прозрачный купол тишины и покоя, закрывающий их от третьего глаза Валака, рухнет, и его снова поглотит кошмар, который будет реальностью… Но она все-таки отзывается:

\- Забудь. Может, и не пройдет. Давай решать проблемы постепенно. Сначала я тебя вытащу. Потому что ты обещаешь, что не тронешь меня – но ты уже тронул, хотя, как я понимаю, не собирался этого делать. Как ты можешь обещать то, чем не управляешь...  
\- Ты не ответила – почему.

Тихий шорох становится громче, и теперь Питер понимает, что это не шорох – это потрескивание языков огня на сухом дереве.

\- Ты не ответила! – повышает он голос, чтобы не слышать подкрадывающуюся испепеляющую жуть.  
\- Ты сильный. Держись, пожалуйста, - Лидия тоже слышит этот треск, и тоже знает, что это, и в ее голосе нарастает страх и боль. Питер каким-то обострившимся шестым чувством понимает, что это – из-за него, и, несмотря на неотвратимо давящий ужас, он почти счастлив. А Лидия продолжает, и останавливать ее он не хочет, хотя и не верит всему, что слышит. Но очень хочет поверить. – Я могу жить без тебя, не воображай. Наверное, могу... но не уверена, что хочу. Мне нужен _мой_ альфа. Так что если… если я не успею и ты вдруг все-таки скончаешься – приходи. Но только без прелюдий с глюками и подставными ухажерами, договорились?

Когда рев пламени поглощает мир вокруг, Питер цепляется за эту мысль до последнего, пока ее помнит.  
Больше никаких _подставных_ ухажеров.

**Author's Note:**

> Название пришло отсюда:
> 
> Нелепо, смешно, безрассудно,  
> Безумно - волшебно!  
> Ни толку, ни проку,  
> Не в лад, невпопад - совершенно!
> 
> Приходит день, приходит час,  
> Приходит миг, приходит срок -  
> И рвется связь;  
> Кипит гранит, пылает лед,  
> И легкий пух сбивает с ног  
> Что за напасть?  
> И зацветает трын-трава,  
> И соловьем поет сова  
> И даже тоненькую нить  
> Не в состояньи разрубить  
> Стальной клинок!
> 
> Приходит срок - и вместе с ним  
> Озноб и страх и тайный жар,  
> Восторг и власть!  
> И боль, и смех, и тень, и свет -  
> В один костер, в один пожар!  
> Где смысл? Где связь?
> 
> Из миража, из ничего,  
> Из сумасбродства моего -  
> Вдруг возникает чей то лик  
> И обретает цвет и звук,  
> И плоть, и страсть!
> 
> Нелепо, смешно, безрассудно,  
> Безумно - волшебно!  
> Ни толку, ни проку,  
> Не в лад, невпопад - совершенно!
> 
> (с) Ю. Ким, "Песня волшебника"


End file.
